


Der Anfang ist nah

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [12]
Category: Die Jäger des Ostsee-Schatzes | The Cursed Treasure (2007)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Starting Over
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)Fortsetzung zuTrauerfeierlied





	Der Anfang ist nah

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Angst: spitze Gegenstände - für mich  
> Typ: Sequel zum Trauerfeierlied.  
> Genre: Angst (...?), Drama  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt nach dem Film.  
> Warnungen: Äh... Beerdigung.  
> Länge: ca. 2170 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 105 Minuten  
> A/N: Erstaunlich! Ich kann doch noch schreiben. Sachen gibts...  
> A/N 2: Schnell runtergerattert und nicht wirklich nochmal drübergelesen, weil müde. Außerdem wechselt der Stil vom ganz passablen Anfang sehr schnell in ein gigantisches MEH. Sehts mir nach...

 

 

Es mochte einem seltsam erscheinen, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenken wollte. Ein Mann lief über Wiesen und Felder der Insel, die Kapuze an diesem herrlichen Sommertag so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, wie es kein Wind der Welt hätte rechtfertigen können. Er trug zwei Sporttaschen bei sich, eine in jeder Hand, beide zum Bersten gefüllt, das sah man von Weitem. Und es war auch deutlich, dass sich ein normaler Mensch mit dem Gewicht wirklich hätte bemühen müssen.  
Aber er war kein normaler Mensch, offensichtlich nicht. Auch die lockerste Hose, auch der weiteste Kapuzenpullover konnte nicht verstecken, dass dieser Mensch Kraft hatte; dass er nicht nur groß war, sondern auch ungewöhnlich breitschultrig. Keine unauffällige Figur, was den Versuch, sich so zu verstecken, ein wenig lächerlich erscheinen ließ. Wäre er an der Straße entlang gelaufen, dann wäre er sehr wahrscheinlich aufgefallen. Seine Route aber war gut gewählt: er schlug hier mal einen Feldweg ein, bog dann da in die Büsche ab, umging Hindernisse, ohne hinzusehen, und das alles bei gleich bleibendem Tempo. Er kannte sich ohne Frage in der Gegend aus.  
  
Es half ihm sicher auch, dass die wenigen Häuser, die in Reichweite standen, wie ausgestorben waren. Viele Einwohner gab es auf der Insel nicht, und die wenigen, die gerade nicht auf der Arbeit waren, waren bei der Beerdigung unten am Strand gewesen, davon hatte er sich vor wenigen Minuten erst selbst überzeugen können.  
  
  
Die Beerdigung am Strand war trostlos gewesen, so als wäre sie nur der Pflicht halber abgehalten worden. Und wenn man nicht wusste, dass der Sarg tatsächlich nur der Form halber beerdigt wurde, konnte einem die ganze Zeremonie durchaus seltsam vorkommen.  
  
Der Mann hatte sich die Zeit genommen, hatte zugesehen bei der Feier, die keine Feier gewesen war. Hatte oben auf einer Klippe gesessen und in den Momenten, in denen der Wind günstig stand, hatte er nicht nur den Sand des Strandes, sondern auch die Worte des Pfarrers zu sich hin geweht bekommen.  
Der Pfarrer hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, das musste man ihm lassen. Gut, auf der Insel gab es nicht viele Beerdigungen, da gab es noch kein Standardprogramm, aber eine so ausführliche Rede hatte wohl niemand so recht erwartet.  
  
Besonders nicht die Leute, auf die er während der ganzen Zeit besonders geachtet hatte. Birte und Kevin natürlich, die beiden waren immerhin mal seine Familie gewesen... Aber vielmehr hatte er Jana angesehen, hatte ihr zugesehen bei dem inneren Kampf, der in ihr abgelaufen war, der in ihr abgelaufen sein musste - und er war nicht schlau geworden aus ihr. Sie hatte gefasst gewirkt, jedenfalls zu Anfang, das hatte er noch nachvollziehen können. Aber gegen Ende war sie emotional geworden, hatte sogar geweint, wenn er das richtig gesehen hatte, und das gab ihm Rätsel auf. Jana war kein Mensch, der seine Emotionen ignorierte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber dass sie ihm nach allem, was geschehen war, auch noch hinterherweinte...  
  
  
Er hatte alles dafür getan, um nicht in guter Erinnerung zu bleiben.  
  
  
Dass er weg wollte von dieser gottverdammten Insel, das war schon lange festgestanden. Birte hatte davon nie auch nur ein einziges Wort hören wollen, hatte ihn entweder sofort abgewürgt oder das Gespräch, um das er sich bemühte, war innerhalb weniger Minuten in einen Streit ausgeartet. Sie hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen, da hatte er tun können, was er wollte. Sogar mit Jana verglichen hatte sie ihn. "Du wirst genau wie meine Schwester", hatte sie einmal unter Tränen gebrüllt. "Heuchelst mir die Treue und wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, willst du alles im Stich lassen!"  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie ihn im selben Streit auch "egoistisch" und "eine falsche Schlange" genannt. Er hatte die Erinnerung verdrängt. Es war auch schon so lange her.  
Schlussendlich war es die Verzweiflung gewesen, die ihn getrieben hatte. Die Sache in der Höhle, das ganze Drama mit Jana, das war ja alles nicht geplant gewesen. Aber als Jana tage-, ach was, wochenlang nur noch über diesen Schatz gesprochen hatte, diese unermesslichen Reichtümer, die seit unzähligen Jahren schon verschwunden waren... Da hatte sich irgendwo der Gedanke eingeschlichen, dass das doch ein gutes Startguthaben werden könnte. Um endlich mal von der Insel runter zu kommen. Das zu tun, was Jana vor Jahren schon geschafft hatte und wozu er selbst nie in der Lage gewesen war, wegen Birte, später dann auch wegen Kevin, wegen des Ladens, wegen... Weil er einfach zu feige gewesen war, wie so oft. Wie auch jetzt. Er konnte seiner eigenen Ehefrau nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, wenn er sie verließ. Seinem Sohn, seinem einzigen Kind nicht vernünftig Tschüss sagen. Er würde alles aufgeben, alles hinter sich lassen. Ein Neuanfang. Ganz neu. Das war genau das, was er brauchte.  
  
Dass er in geistiger Umnachtung seine Pistole mit in die Höhle genommen hatte, war eigentlich ein Schutzreflex gewesen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was in so einer Höhle, in so einer Gruft alles lauerte. Vielleicht gab es mehrere Eingänge? Vielleicht war die Höhle von Bären bewohnt? Nein, er war sich da lieber sicher. Auf Verteidigung hatte er schon immer viel Wert gelegt.  
  
Ja, und dann hatte sich die Waffe irgendwie als verdammt nützlich erwiesen, um Jana den Schatz abzunehmen. Theoretisch jedenfalls. Ein bisschen böse gucken, ein bisschen mit der Waffe fuchteln, das war gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Erschreckend einfach eigentlich. Irgendwie. Nur dass Jana sich so wehren musste, das war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen. Und auch nicht der Schuss, der sich gelöst hatte, der Jana deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er sie erschießen würde, wenn er müsste.  
  
Er hätte nicht. Nie. Jana kannte er schon länger, als er mit Birte zusammen war. Sie waren beinahe zusammen aufgewachsen. So etwas zerstörte man nicht einfach. Jedenfalls nicht dadurch, dass man den anderen erschoss. Er hatte ihr ja auch eigentlich nie ernsthaft etwas tun wollen. Erschrecken, klar, sonst kam er ja nicht an den Schatz. Aber echt verletzen? Nein. Niemals.  
  
Die Angst in Janas Augen hatte ihm in diesem Augenblick gezeigt, dass sie ihm alles zutraute. Wirklich alles. Und das hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen.  
  
Gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch. Eher hatte es ihm... eine Sicherung zerschossen. Und dann war er kurz nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Jana war gerannt, er hinterher, bis sie gestolpert war, auf diesem blöden Holzbrett, das als Brücke diente. Und dann hing sie da. Über dem Abgrund, dessen Tiefe im Licht der Fackel nicht abzuschätzen war.  
  
Und er stand über ihr und konnte nichts tun, konnte sich nicht rühren, sekundenlang, während sie unter ihm zappelte und schrie und ihn anflehte, er möge ihr doch helfen.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht, ihre Angst wahr zu machen. Er hatte es gesehen, in ihren Augen, klar und deutlich. Die Angst, dass er ein Monster war. Dass er sie nach der ganzen Zeit einfach so fallen ließ und sich nicht mehr darum scherte, was mit ihr passierte. Und dass er ihr Leben dafür bereitwillig in Kauf nahm.  
  
Nur Sekunden später schalt er sich für den bloßen Gedanken. Sie war jahrelang eine sehr gute, wenn nicht sogar seine beste Freundin gewesen. Und das war sie immer noch, da konnten auch die Jahre, die sie auf dem Festland verbracht hatte, nichts daran ändern. Er konnte sie hier nicht einfach fallen lassen, in beiderlei Bedeutung.  
  
  
  
Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr so recht, was eigentlich genau passiert war. Er hatte sich hingehockt, auf den Balken, hatte nach ihr gegriffen, sie hochgezogen, erst nur am Arm, dann auch am Rucksack - geistesgegenwärtig, um sie festhalten zu können, nicht etwa wegen des Schatzes. Und dann war er gefallen. Tief. Mit dem Rucksack zusammen in den Abgrund.  
  
Das letzte, was er gehört hatte, war der erstickte Schrei, den Jana von sich gegeben hatte, als sie realisierte, was geschehen war. Dann schlug das Wasser mit einem lauten Krachen über ihm zusammen und die Welt war still.  
  
  
  
Er war bestimmt bewusstlos gewesen. Als er seine geistigen Kräfte wieder so beisammen hatte, dass er seine Umgebung erspüren konnte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte er zwölf Stunden geschlafen. Dass das eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte, wusste er, denn in dem eiskalten Wasser, in dem er lag, wäre er nach so einer Zeit bestimmt schon erfroren, aber alles war dunkel und er war benommen und wusste nichts so recht einzuschätzen.  
  
Unter Aufwendung der letzten Kräfte, die er noch übrig hatte, schleppte er sich aus dem knietiefen Wasser, in dem er gelegen hatte, an das Ufer, an das er wohl angespült worden war, legte sich dort hin und dämmerte erneut weg.  
  
  
Auch diesmal konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber es ging ihm deutlich besser als vorher; er konnte sich aufsetzen und sich umsehen - aussichtslos, so ganz ohne Licht in einer Höhle unter der Erde - und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass es keine Steine waren, auf denen er lag, sondern wohl Scherben welcher Art auch immer, die sich in den letzten Minuten - Stunden? - tief in seinen Rücken, in seine Hände und die Unterarme gebohrt hatten. Und er spürte den Schmerz.  
  
Scheiße.  
  
  
Vorsichtig tastete er um sich und bekam den Rucksack zu fassen.  
  
Und in genau diesem Moment hatte dann sein Plan festgestanden.  
  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon hier unten war, aber Jana hatte es garantiert wieder aus der Höhle geschafft. Wenn er ihr nochmal unter die Augen treten würde, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich im Gefängnis landen. Nein, zurück zu gehen schied schon mal aus.  
  
  
Aber er hatte den Schatz. Und Jana hatte ihn fallen gesehen.  
  
  
Wenn man jetzt bedachte, dass sie sich beim Eintreten in die Höhle schon einig waren, dass man einen Sturz in den Abgrund sehr wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde - auch wenn er das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte, aber das hatte ja niemand ahnen können - und Jana ihn hatte fallen sehen, dann war anzunehmen, dass sie ihn für tot hielt. Ihn für tot und den Rucksack, den Schatz für verschollen.  
  
Eigentlich, hatte er dann weiter überlegt, spielte ihm das ziemlich perfekt in die Karten. Er hatte doch so unbedingt weg gewollt. Alles hinter sich lassen. Einen kompletten Neuanfang.  
  
Jetzt hatte er ihn.  
  
  
Wie lange es dann gedauert hatte, bis er irgendwie, irgendwo in Richtung eines Lichtes laufen konnte, und wie lange er dann schlussendlich nochmal gebraucht hatte, um den Ausgang zu finden, auch das war ihm entfallen. Es war auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Es würde wohl kaum ein Suchtrupp auf gut Glück die Höhle durchkämmen, um ihn zu finden. Überhaupt, wo sollte denn so schnell ein Suchtrupp auf die Insel kommen? Nein, das war höchst unwahrscheinlich. Er hatte also freie Bahn.  
  
Tatsächlich verließ er die Höhle auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren, durch dieselbe Tür, die er hinter sich anlehnte - verriegelt war sie nicht gewesen, im Gegenteil, eher aufgebrochen, also ließ er sie auch so - und blieb dann erst mal sitzen. Im Licht, in der Helligkeit. Einerseits, weil es sowieso dauerte, bis sich seine Augen so weit an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, dass er überhaupt etwas sah, und andererseits, um sich seine Wunden genauer anzusehen. Versorgen konnte er sie sowieso noch nicht, aber vielleicht die ersten Scherben aus den Wunden ziehen.  
  
  
Er hatte dann im Dickicht vor der Tür zur Höhle gesessen, bis es dunkel geworden war, und sich dann im Schutz der Nacht nach Hause aufgemacht. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man die Schlafgewohnheiten der anderen kannte: Man wusste, wann man gefahrlos einsteigen und Sachen packen konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Er hatte nicht nur zwei Sporttaschen voll mit seinen Klamotten gepackt, sondern gleich auch noch den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, der ersatzweise in der Küche stand, mitgenommen. Sicher war schließlich sicher.  
  
Wie er Birte kannte, würde die das Fehlen seiner Kleidung erst bemerken, wenn er schon längst über alle Berge war, und dann war es auch schon egal. Ein paar Tage musste er aber noch warten. Es würde eine Beerdigung geben, da war er sich sicher, und die musste er miterleben. Er musste einfach.  
  
  
  
Vier Tage lang hatte er dann im Eingang der Höhle gelebt, gewohnt, geschlafen, hatte seine Wunden verarztet und an einem Abend sogar ein Lagerfeuer gemacht, ohne dass jemand vorbeigekommen wäre. Niemand, der suchte. Nicht nach ihm, aber auch nicht nach dem Schatz, den er nach wie vor wie seinen Augapfel hütete.  
  
  
Bis dann an einem Morgen Musik vom Strand bis zu ihm geschallt war. Rammstein, akustisch. Nichts, was man sonst in der Gegend hörte.  
  
  
Als er nachgesehen hatte, war da tatsächlich eine Beerdigung.  
  
  
Seine Beerdigung.  
  
  
Mit einem leeren Sarg, ohne Blumen und mit Plastik-Klappstühlen im Sand. Nicht improvisiert genug, um Fragen aufzuwerfen, und doch zeigte die Aufmachung deutlich, dass man hier nicht um einen allseits beliebten, perfekten Familienvater trauerte.  
  
Ihm jedenfalls.  
  
  
Es verlief alles so, wie er erwartet hatte. In wenigen Minuten war Eike nicht nur tot, sondern auch unter der Erde, und er war ein freier Mann.  
  
  
  
Es würde nicht einfach werden, das wusste er, aber er musste, hatte keine andere Wahl. Und er wollte. Leidenschaftlich.  
  
  
Mit dem letzten Ton des Schlussliedes nahm er seine zwei Taschen, eine in jede Hand, marschierte los in Richtung der Brücke und drehte sich nicht mehr um.

 

 


End file.
